cuando aoba nos amò
by maria.moralez.399
Summary: no tengo mucho que decir solo que es una historia seguida de la cancion de toy story 2 asi que espero que les guste y la historia trata de que los chicos de dmmd fueron olvidados por su novio aoba y so nobligados a vivir eternamente en sus bad endings... espero que les guste wn.nw PD:no es spoiler del otro fic XDD


Cuando alguien me amaba. Me sentia tan feliz  
los momentos que pasamos, los recuerdo bien...  
siempre en su pesar, yo sus lagrimas sequè  
su alegria compartì tambièn  
cuando... Me amò...

Habian pasado unos años, los chicos esperaban la llegada de Aoba quien se habia ido por un tiempo, èl al regresar comenzaron su cita en grande felices y sin interrupciones, todos sonreian y contaban historias lo que hacian que Aoba se asustara y tomando provecho cada uno lo abrazaba haciendo que se sonrojara, rato despues se despidieron para un nuevo dia mañana

De estación en estación, entre las dos habia union  
y nada mas nosotras como debía ser...

La mañana siguiente los chicos tocaron la puerta de Aoba pero no hubo respuesta ni en todos los medios posibles, caminaron hasta su trabajo y allì lo vieron, rato despues salieron a matar el tiempo en l oque sea y al final Aoba de nuevo tenia que intervenir en la pelea tipica de Noiz y Koujaku como siempre, pasaron todo el dia jugando un poco entre las hojas, en el verano salian a la playa, en el invierno jugaban a la guerra de nieve, en la primavera recolectaban flores y en el otoño jugaban entre las hojas...

Y si sola estaba, la solía acompaña,  
y asi fue  
cuando... me amó...

Un dia los chicos se fueron a buscar a Aoba pero no estaba en casa ni en su trabajo, lo cual fue raro ya que no se encontraba en los lugares que màs ama, lo buscaron por todas partes de la ciudad, hasta que lo encontraron, pero no solo, estaba acompañada de su amiga hermana Kaneko, una chica con orejas de neko, pecho medio, ojos color marròn, tiene el mismo color de piel de Aoba, cabello rosa largo y un poco ondulado hasta las caderas, tenia dos mechas como Aoba a los lados de su cabeza, tenia una camisa blanca con bolsillo,sobre la camisa tenia una chaqueta roja, su falda era larga de color rosa, su zapatos eran blancos igual que las medias largas que le llegaban a las rodillas, los chicos desde el muro observaron todas las escenas que habia en aquel lugar hasta que vieron que mientras Kaneko màs se alejaba Aoba màs se acercaba a ella, vieron que tenia una expresion de nervios y los chicos querian que empujara a su novio para alejarlo, pero fue todo alreves e impactados vieron que Aoba la habia besado en los labios con un lindo sonrojo y ella en ves de alejarse siguio besandolo con intensidad... Los chicos se entristecieron mucho al ver tal escena, guardaron los regalos que le tenian a ecepcion de las flores y se fueron a sus casas con la esperanza de que Aoba los llamara para lo que sea que fuese...

El tiempo pasó, yo soy igual, mas poco a poco me olvidó  
sola me quedé...  
pero espero aun oir  
su voz diciendo ''yo te amo''...

Los dias pasaban al igual que las semanas los chicos estaban en lo suyo, Koujaku en su peluqueria, Noiz en su casa buscando informacion de algo, Mink en su aldea, ren en su nuevo trabajo en la tienda de cuidados de animales, clear al no tener casa se refugiaba en los callejones que encontraba seguros ganandose la vida tallando animales de madera, virus y trip estaban buscando un nuevo pasatiempo... Pero habia algo en que ellos coincidian, y era que a ninguno de ellos lo habia llamado Aoba, ninguna llamada han recibido ni tampoco lo han visto en semanas, se juntaron para buscarlo a todas partes pero fue inutil no lo encontraron, se sentaron detras de un muro donde la gente los ignoraba al pasar, solo tenian en mente ver a su novio para hablarle y decirle ¿en que se equivocaron? ¿porque hiciste eso? ¿acaso ya no los ama? entre otras cosas màs, el tiempo pasaba y ellos no se movian del lugar, parecian como vagabundos sin barba ni nada de eso, pero solo esperan aun oir las palabras "te amo~" de su lindo novio...

Olvidada estaba, cuando ella me encontró,  
me sostuvo como antes  
de nuevo me sonrió.

Se sentian olvidados sin saber que hacer, solo querian que la tierra se los tragàra hasta que escucharon unos pasos hacercandose pero no le hicieron mucho caso hasta que...

Hola...queridos~-dijo una cierta voz

Al haber escuchado de nuevo esa voz todos miraron hacia arriba y vieron al peliazul que les toma la mano para levantarlos mientras que sonreia dulcemente como antes, los chicos estaban con ganas de llorar pero aguantaron menos clear que lloraba como un niño a lo que Aoba le secaba las lagrimas, los otros se le acercaron y Aoba les dijo lo que paso realmente con Kaneko mientras caminaban hacia un lugar muy romantico que èl habia preparado para ellos estando fuera de la ciudad con una hermosa vista del sol y todo estaba rodeado de corazones, los globos, los arboles, las decoraciones, parecia el dia de san valentin y pasaron todo el dia juntos y perdonaron a Kaneko por llamada...

Pues me amaba,  
si me amaba...

El dia paso lento pero muy hermoso, todos estaban debajo de un arbol mirando el atardecer, Aoba estaba sonriente de manera linda y hermosa combinando su sonrisa con el atardecer haciendo que los chicos quieran hacerle lo que sea, Clear recostò su cabeza en el hombro del peliazul por un lado, Noiz hace lo mismo por el otro lado, Koujaku toma una mano y Mink la otra, Ren pone su cabeza en el estomago del peliazul y Virus y Trip ponen su cabeza en una rodilla del mismo peliazul notando que este correspondia a aquello, estando muy alegres cierran los ojos por un rato...

Cuando alguien me amaba, me sentía tan feliz  
los momentos que pasamos, los recuerdo bien,  
cuando... Me amó...

Al despertar los chicos se dieron cuenta de que aoba ya no estaba, se levantaron y vieron que estaban en un lugar extraño, miraron por todas partes y se revelaban todos los recuerdos de Aoba y de ese momento supieron que estaban en la mente de Aoba, miraron al frente y vieron que Aoba se acercaba, sonrieron felices teniendo ganas de abrazarlo pero èl no se veia con ganas de ser abrazado, se acerca peligrosamente y amenazadoramente haciendo que los chicos se alejen a cada paso

Chicos...no saben lo feliz que estoy de que esten muy bien-dijo Aoba dando una sonrisa

Los chicos no dijeron nada y solo sonrieron cerrando los ojos sintiendo como el peliazul los besa en las mejillas y al ver que se iba lo siguieron... Pero algo pasaba, era que por màs que corrian màs se alejaban, al final Aoba se detuvo y los miro, pero algo no estaba bien, su sonrisa en vez de ser dulce era malvada y fria a la vez

fue un placer... Haberlos conocido en mi vida-dijo Aoba dandose media vuelta y se va

Los chicos trataron de correr pero una especie de jaula gigante e infinita los encerrò, y desde las ballas miraron que Aoba estaba siendo abrazado por Kaneko muy amorosamente, escucharon un ruido por atràs y cuando se voltearon vieron sus propios Bad Endings que quienes se les acercaban diciendoles que esta vida era lo que causò eso en Aoba, los chicos observaron cada escena de cada ruta y los perturvaba el ver todo lo que el peliazul sufrìa, con lagrimas en los ojos corrieron a las ballas que no tenian cerradura alguna miran al peliazul y gritan al mismo tiempo.

!AOBA-SAN!, !POR FAVOR TE ROGAMOS QUE NOS LIBERES!, !TE JURAMOS QUE CAMBIAREMOS NUESTROS DESTINOS Y NO SUFRIRAS MÀS!

Lo siento chicos... Pero ahora es mi turno... de verlos sufrir-dice Aoba subiendo unas escaleras que salian al mundo real siendo abrazado por Kaneko, los mira con una sonrisa malvada de venganza y con mirada fria

Al fin y al cabo... Los chicos son obligados a vivir con sus propios bad endings por siempre, ellos con lagrimas gritaban pero el peliazul ya se habia ido al mundo real, al mirar al frente vieron todos los momentos que pasaron destrozarse al saber que era solo una trampa crual de èl, lloraron bastante mientras escuchaban los gritos de auxilio de Aoba, era evidente... Èl los ha dejado para siempre dentro de sus recuerdos malos para siempre, se caen al piso, giran, y lo que ven era el horror de sus vidas, no tuvieron otea ocas màs que aceptar su nuevo destino... A partir de ese dia nadie volviò a saber de ellos nunca màs, porque Aoba fingio diciendo que ellos murieron en un accidente terrestre y que sus cuerpos fueron llevados por terroristas al mar...Desde aquel dia el corazon de los chicos ya dejo de palpitar, miraron hacia arriba y la imagen de la cara de aoba los iluminaba pero por màs que querian tocarla se alejaba y para colmo tenian que ver eternamente como el peliazul se besaba con aquella chica gato y vivieron arrepentidos toda la vida...


End file.
